The present invention relates to devices mounted to trees, vertical posts and the like for supporting individuals above ground, and more particularly to portable seats, platforms and other support members removably secured to trees or posts.
Hunters, photographers, and others who frequent the outdoors often find it necessary or desirable to maintain a position above ground for observing the activity of wildlife below. As periods of observation can be lengthy, it is preferred to provide a comfortable means for supporting the observer. To this end, a variety of devices have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,221 (Kubiak) discloses a tree stand with a support system including a hanger pin suited for mounting to a tree trunk. The hanger pin includes a threaded, pointed end, a crank handle, and a holder area formed to provide a rectangular opening. A rectangular hanger stud, mounted to a U-shaped frame through a bracket, can be slipped into the rectangular opening whereby the hanger pin and a belt support the tree stand.
Another device involving a crank is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,160 (D'Imperio). A tree seat illustrated in this patent includes a seat member and a support rod with a threaded arm secured into the tree trunk. Another portion of the support rod underlies and supports the seat. An intermediate portion of the support rod joins the threaded portion and the underlying portion in such a way that the underlying portion can be manipulated as a crank to insert or remove the threaded portion.
Yet another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,252 (Tiley), in which a seat is supported by a rod that extends horizontally along the seat and includes a converging, threaded end that penetrates a tree or post to support the seat. Further support for the seat is provided by a pair of legs pivotally mounted to a lug beneath the seat. These legs have pointed, nonthreaded ends that penetrate the tree or post. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,537 (Swenson) discloses a seat that swivels on a bracket, with the bracket in turn mounted to the tree through a penetrating threaded fastener. A peg is pivotally mounted beneath the seat and supports the seat in much the same manner as the aforementioned legs of the Tiley patent.
While the above and other devices are perhaps well suited for certain purposes, there remains a need for a portable seat or stand that can be mounted quickly and conveniently, yet is sufficiently rigid to provide firm, secure support for the hunter or other individual using the device.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable device that can be mounted to a tree, pole or the like for supporting an individual above ground in relative comfort and with freedom of movement.
Another object is to provide a tree mounted support assembly including a mounting framework embedded into a tree, in combination with a supporting framework that is removably mounted to the mounting framework, and can be quickly and conveniently mounted onto or detached from the mounting framework.
Yet another object is to provide a tree mounted support assembly including framework embedded into a tree or pole for relatively permanent positioning, in combination with a removable, portable framework including a seat or platform.